BlazeClan/Archive 1
Mudblade gazed longingly at Ebonystorm, but the tom only had eyes for Dapplemist. I want to have him as my mate, he thought, but stupid Iceblaze forbids Tom x Tom and She-cat x She-cat relationships, saying that they're wrong. It's no different except for the genders! Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 00:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze glared at Mudblaze. He saw the tom staring at Ebonystorm. Doesn't he know that it's WRONG for a tom to love a tom?! he thought angrily. It sickens me. Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 23:03, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightkit glared at her father. He's an idiot, she thought angrily. It doesn't matter if cats like cats of the same gender or the opposite gender! It's the cat's wish for their mate! Lecxia; Serxtink; Siexle :) 01:42, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Too. Much. Learning. About. The. Russian. Revolution!!! (in language arts for that matter (because we're reading Animal Farm))) Ebonystorm padded over to Mudblade and Lightkit. "I think we should rebel against Iceblaze," he mewed quietly. The two other cats nodded immediately. "He's a homophobe," mewed Lightkit. "And he thinks that you'd be a weak Protector just because your blind! I've heard of an apprentice who was blinded by a fox in another Clan, and she is an excellent tracker," added Mudblade. "I've heard of her," said Ebonystorm. "I believe her name is Wraithpaw, just like Rippledapple's blind daughter, Wraithkit." "Hi," mewed Dapplemist. "You guys against Iceblaze?" "How did you know?" mewed Lightkit. "I saw you glaring at your father. If we do rebel, let's do it peacefully. I don't want violence." Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 22:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose couldn't help overhearing, "Rebel? Can I join?" she whispered. "If there's a fight for rights, I'm in." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 02:00, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lightkit nodded. "We plan on getting rid of my idiotic, unfair father!" (this was whispered, but said with strong emotion) Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose nodded, "Something needs to be done about this." Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit was looking around camp with a set and flat gaze. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 22:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglekit padded over to Birchkit. "Hi," he mewed. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:04, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit puffed out her chest "Hello." she mewed. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dovepaw and Winterpaw padded over to the cats in the rebellion. "You sick of Iceblaze?" they asked. Dapplemist nodded. "We all are," she mewed. "I want to overthrow him peacefully." "Same here," mewed Dovepaw. "I hate spilling blood," added Winterpaw. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit sniffed, looking around A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:09, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Sadly, that might be necessary," mewed Blackstorm. "We might have fighting break out, but we'll try to be as peaceful as possible." Iceblaze continued to glare at the cats. What are they up to? he thought, eyes narrowed. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit looked at Iceblaze, and puffed out her chest even more, her usually snarky attitude was still there. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze just scowled at Birchkit. He hated everyone except for his mother, Snowyheart, and his loyal daughter, Snowkit. Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit just scowled back, not caring if he hated her, he was not one to judge her, the only cat that was going to judge her was her, no one else. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze just rolled his eyes. .::. "Don't mind him," mewed Eaglekit. "He judges everyone except for those loyal to him, which are Snowyheart and Snowkit." Daughter of Evil; Servant of Evil 01:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose nodded, and felt a growl rumble in her throat as she secretly watched the scene behind her. Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit sniffed "Hmph, he's got the politeness of a badger." she mewed quietly. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Grayrose's claws scraped the earth. "So what should we do, without shedding blood?" Happy Llama WillTake Over! 01:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit was bristling, and her eyes flashing. A star, a star, dancing in the sky... 01:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- She looked suspiciously at her clanmates. [[User:Splashcloud|'A Splashcloud' is a cloud that looks like a splash]] 06:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Birchkit growled, stretching, annoyed at Iceblaze. I amYour worst nightmare 22:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wraithkit let out a low hiss as she tried to locate where the rebelling cats were. Eaglekit padded over to his sister and guided her over to them. "Thanks, brother," she mewed. "I have an idea that may work. Why don't we get help from ForestClan? They hate Iceblaze as much as we do. I'm sure they'd help us chase him away from us. If he tries to come back, though, that's when we'd fight." Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 15:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Iceblaze scowled down at the rebels. They're planning something. I can tell. They're going to get rid of me. Well not if I kill them before they rebel! He began formulating a plan of his own to kill the rebels. Teen Titans Robin Raven Starfire Beast BoyTerra 17:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Florallight snuck over to the rebelling group. "Do you want me to send out a 'border patrol' to ForestClan?" Mallowpaw nodded. "Can I be on it?!" he asked, springing to his feet. "I guess. I need two or three more cats to join him," the brown tabby mewed. SheZow! 00:53, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchkit sat down, and licked her paws. 00:58, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Iceblaze, Snowkit, Grasswater, and Snowyheart were gathered in the God's den. "The cats are trying to rebel against me!" the tom hissed. "We have to stop this, even if it means killing them. I WILL remain in charge." SheZow! 01:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchkit walked around a bit, thinking deeply. 01:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dangerpaw sat by herself, cleaning her short, black and red fur. Her dark eyes wandered from cat to cat. RhythmicXx (talk) 01:13, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "If no one else will go, then I will," mewed Mudblade. "I'll go as well," added Dapplemist, "unless another cat decides to go." SheZow! 01:15, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dangerpaw wandered to the side of the Leader's Den, listening in. RhythmicXx (talk) 01:17, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Birchkit headed up to Florallight, curiosity in her gaze. 01:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, what are you going to do about it, Daddy?" asked Snowkit. Iceblaze responded, "That's just what we're going to plan, Snowkit, the only kin of mine (not including my mother, Snowyheart) who understands my views." "How 'bout we remove Florallight's deputy duties. Then she can't send out patrols, so you'll have to," Snowyheart put in. "You can have one patrol go out at a time, and Grasswater will always be with them, so they can't plan anything." .::. "Okay, hurry over to ForestClan before Iceblaze catches you," Florallight mewed to the patrol. The three ran off as fast as they possibly could (will be continued in ForestClan, and feel free to join.) SheZow! 01:25, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dangerpaw's paw slipped and she cracked a stick underpaw. The she-cat froze. Dammit! Look what you've done now! RhythmicXx (talk) 01:29, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Heavyclaw fiercely dragged Quickstep into the empty warrior den. "You idiot! You chased that mouse away!" Heavyclaw meowed angrily, bringing his huge paw down on the small she-cat. She whimpered and dipped her head. "I'm sorry...it won't happen again." Quickstep whispered, her shoulder aching from the blow. Heavyclaw glared at her. "It better not." He said shortly, before roughly grabbing her scruff with his teeth. She let out a small cry, and he hushed her. "You better help make up for that mouse you chased away." He said as he ruthlessly dragged her out of the den. Shuckle* (talk) 01:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Revolution-based roleplay has moved to here. Regular Clan life will be RPed here. SheZow! 13:42, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Heavyclaw dropped Quickstep down in the dirt outside of the warrior den. "Get up and walk." He spat. Weakened and hurt, Quickstep struggled up and readied herself on her feet. She was exhausted from how hard Heavystep had been driving her, and not letting her get much sleep. Tired, she collapsed against Heavystep's shoulder, breathing heavily. He narrowed his eyes, but did not shake her off. Shuckle* (talk) 19:18, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Some new members had joined BlazeClan, and many of them seemed to show a distrust for Iceblaze, and the feelings were mutual. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 01:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Heavyclaw frowned as he padded out of the den, leaving Quickstep in their nest still gasping for air. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:21, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm flopped down in his nest, exhausted. All three of the expecting Mothers had their Weaklings at once, and he had been up since a bit past moonhigh making sure things were going smoothly for the Mothers. Ten kits, he thought, slowly starting to doze off. Ten healthy kits. Thank StarClan that they're healthy. Sometime later, he awoke to opposing battle cries from Iceblaze and Florallight (will be continued on the revolution page). 22:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) ---- The younger kits were playing in front of the nursery. 22:07, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Archive